Rouhan
- HG = }} }} Rouhan is a Goblin-Hobgoblin of immense power, but learned compassion and feelings from his human mother. Growing up, he carries a balance between these two things in his life to lead his horde of Extraspecies group to which he named after a vote, Paradigm. Characteristics *'Name': Rouhan *'Age': 7 Months Old (18 in Goblin-Hobgoblin time) *'Hair': White *'Eyes': Red *'Likes': Hunting, battle, craftsmanship, Mia, Kichi (his friend), fine wine (really cuts loose when he drinks), swordsmanship *'Dislikes': Anyone who treats women like things, backstabbing, Mia losing it (gets really scary when she does) *'Family': Goblin Clan, Paradigm Appearance Casual At first, Rouhan started out like any goblin, the body of a ten year old, scrawny, green skin, pointy ears, long sharp nails on toes and fingers. He started wearing a brown tattered loin cloth, but later on upgraded to bandages around his arms and legs, with a makeshift breastplate and backpack. Once he leveled up with defeating an Orc, he grew to the Hobgoblin, but a rare variant. His body became tall and small muscle build, with white shaggy hair and gray skin, but still retained his red eyes. He now started to wear a white button up shirt with a black vest, black bands around his biceps, brown pants and boots to go with it, but also has a belt with pouches strapped to them. On his left arm, he wears a metal gauntlet. Ogre Once transformed as an Ogre, he grows eight feet tall, heavily muscled, with two yellow horns sticking out of his forehead, and blood-red glyph marks on his body, mostly on his chest, shoulders, cheeks, and thighs. Background Rouhan was born of a Goblin and a human mother, and given his name. Three days later, he was physically at the age of ten, since goblins grew up really quickly. Sneaking into the Treasure Trove, which was forbidden by young goblins until they reached a certain age/level, he met his mother. Like all the others, they were naked, and chained, but unlike the others whose wills were broken and resembled dead fish, his mother remained free-willed, while being pregnant with his supposed sister. She immediately recognized him, even though he was featureless, as that he had her father’s eyes. She noticed immediately he had a curiosity and intelligence that the other goblins lacked. Feeling that this might help him in the future, she taught him to sympathize and be compassionate to others instead of being a mindless breeding beast. These lessons immediately passed well, as Rouhan’s first task when hunting, was to recruit two fellow goblins, named Kichi and Seiji. On their first hunt, the two tried to overpower Rouhan to steal the kill, but he beat them off… and shared with them their kill, much to their surprise. When Seiji state that no goblin ever did that, Rouhan stated it might have been time for a change. And thus, the three formed a friendship and team that no others could beat. As days passed by, they had attained horns and hides of some of the local animals - Uni-Rabbits, Turtle Tanuki, and Fire Vipers. These escapades didn’t go unheard, as two goblin females, Mia and Shino, came up to them and wanted to hear their stories. Rouhan then thought about it, as well as hear the two had an all-fruit diet, invited the two to join them on their team, to which Mia glomped on Rouhan by surprise as well as the others. Afterwards, the five were able to outfight an Orc of the Urukai class, and thus learning the existence of what would soon be known as the Dark Lady. Later on, the other goblins would attack Rouhan, attempting to steal their spoils. Unfortunately, Mia beat the living daylights out of them, nearly killing them, until Rouhan stopped her. Afterwards, Rouhan deduced that the others hadn’t been hunting as well as them, and decided to share some of their food with them. This caused the goblins to thank him and be eternally grateful. Then Rouhan decided to help them out, teach them everything that he and his friends knew, that way they could hunt and defend for themselves, but then Shino babbled out that they’d have to give them 10 percent of their kills in exchange for the lessons. Later on, after they had killed a handful of orcs, the next morning, Rouhan awoke finding that he had evolved into a Hobgoblin with black hair and gray skin, grown to a human teenage body of eighteen. Though he found out he wanst the only one, as Kichi had grown into a Hobgoblin with medium muscles, taller than him, Dark Red hair and red skin with yellow eyes. While Seiji had green skin, Yellow hair, and was of Rouhan’s build. This surprised Gramps, the Elder goblin, as no goblin had ever ranked so fast, and that Rouhan’s skin and hair made him a rare variant akin to the God of Origin and End, something that Rouhan kept secret in case. Later that week, Rouhan’s mother gave birth to his baby sister, to which they both named Kalua. Unfortunately, the birth was too much, and thus their mother died, as no more human females were left in the Treasure Trove for breeding. Rouhan silent felt happy on that as the way the goblins treated them as rape and breeding slaves was too much on his conscience. Something that Mia sensed was wrong with him, and stayed at his side to comfort both him and a crying Kalua. Three days passed and Kalua had reached to be a full grown goblin… and Mia and Shino had grown into full grown hobgoblin females. At seeing her, Rouhan was blushing at seeing how cute and pretty Mia had become, as Kichi did when he saw Shino too. A few days later, a band of Goblins led by three Hobgoblins (Gajeele, Ken, Sei, and Soh) return to the horde, and with them were a band of new females: four human female knights, one rabbit woman, an elf girl, a dark elf girl, and a sixteen year old blue haired sorceress/alchemist. At first, the goblin males were gonna strip them down and mate with them right then and there, but Rouhan stepped up stating it would be a waste just to use them as breeders. Ken stepped up, wondering who the hell this kid was, as Rouhan stated that he was the only one thinking with his head rather than his pelvis. This led to a fight as to decide the fate of the women. Rouhan won with the use of his abilities, and decided the girls would be kept as guests and then figure out on what to do next. At first the girls seemed rather suspicous on his generous nature, but he assured them that he wouldn’t do anythign to them at all. The next day, the girls seemed alright to be near them, and then later on with Kalua and the others. Seiji seemed rather fond of the bunny girl, saying that she had a cute fluffy tail. The next day, Rouhan suggested they move out to a bigger cave better than this. One of the 2nd Generation female Hobgoblins, Soh, stated that there was an abandoned Dwarf Mine they could use. As such, they moved out, and made it their new home, as well as gaining riches from the mines as well as tons of minerals they could mine out. After a while, a few things would happen, but it would be the start of Paradigm: a mercenary guild of mostly goblins as well as other extraspecies. Personality Rou is a very smart Goblin, having an extraordinary amount of knowledge that he learns from his mothers and books he sneaks out from the treasure trove. He is very cunning, using Goblins as underlings. The first Goblins used this way is Kichi and Seiji, who later become his right hand man and Swordman each. Despite this, he has a kind attitude towards his Goblin and Hobgoblin underlings, helping them learn to hunt, training them, and even encouraging them with gifts when they achieve something good, as well as showing them compassion and friendship: something he starts using with Kichi, Seiji, and later on Mia and Shino. He adapts easily to every situation and condition, which can be seen from his strategies to hunt and his ability to solve every problem. He also greatly hates doing something without "righteousness", unless it is important and required to survive. An example is when he is angry and uncomfortable when he sees the female humans that were kidnapped in the cave, and repeatedly violated in order to produce more Goblin babies. He doesn't like going into detailed explanations, but he likes his food and booze. He's blunt and likes solving problems the easy way. At the same time, he's very intelligent (not that obvious with his speech/thought process though) and actually pretty reasonable. It is shown he actually cares about those around him. It's like the concept that even if it's a tool, it should be maintained and well treated. He has a very deeply seated consistent Buddhist's version of compassion, as in, he doesn't really kill for the sake for killing, there's a purpose behind it (one aspect with the Buddha of mercy is the complete annihilation of your opponent, ie. cut him down and stomp on his skull, there's still a mural of it in Tibet. Killing for sustenance is actually well tolerated). He does deeply care for his friends and family, especially his little sister, Kalua. Skills\Abilities Powers *'Male Goblin-Hobgoblin-Ogre Rare Variant' **'Transformation': When they reach the level, hobgoblins like Rouhan is able to transform into an Ogre form for heavy battle situations. It can only be accessed once he reached a power level of 100, and afterwards, it takes practice to master. *'Absorption': Rouhan’s main ability. This ability allows its user to get abilities of other beings and things by eating them. No matter how hard or poisonous something was, the person would be able to eat it. The teeth could tear through the likes of iron and gold easily, while toxins would be restructured, rendered harmless and edible inside the body. The characteristics of whatever It's eaten, whether it be an item or another living being, would be absorbed and assimilated, so that the one that absorbed could use them as well. Strength of the ability that was gained through absorption depends on the quality of the substance and its freshness. *'Poison Resistance' *'Green Slime Abilities': Physical Damage Reduction and Self-Body Fluid Property Manipulation *'Demon Spider Abilities': Spider Thread Creation and Thread Wielding Arts *'Intimidating Roar': upgrades when he and Kalua defeat the Lord of the Mountain Hind Bear Magic *'Fire Magic': Used for long range attacks, as well as to use on his halberd. *'Earth Magic': Used for reshaping landscape, perfect for reshaping caves into live-in areas. *'Demise Magic': **'Spear of the End': a destructive 1st Level End spell in the shape of a spear that can be thrown or launched from a ballista. **'Destroy all with Darkness': a 3rd level End spell which summons three pyramid-shaped shields that can destroy even 5th level Dragon of White Flame spell when combined with "Shock Back". * Shadow Clone Magic: Using this, Rouhan is capable of creationg 50 or more clones of himself using the powers he gained from the Dark Crystal shard he devoured. This is useful when fighting more than 600 enemies. And in an embarrassing way, he's used this magic to give some of the girls group-loving, such as Katie, Malia, and Yaoshi, who are in to that kind of thing. Skills *'Swordsmanship' *'Leadership' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Tailoring Skills' Equipment *'Outfits' *'Crimson Dawn': a halberd he got from the Orc Leader. After his fight against the Red Bear it was broken. After it was repaired, it became a magic halberd. If stabbed into the ground, it can create spikes protruding from the earth in a 100 meter radius. *'Sunlight Soul': A Sword said to be blessed by the Sun God. It is indestructible as well as able to utilize Fire Magic to degrees no closer to being hotter than the sun. *'Ragnarok': A Sword forged by the Valkyries themselves. The Blade meant to bring about the literal Ragnarok with a powerful move known as Banishing Shift. Though Rouhan hasn't dared to push it that far... yet. Relationships Rouhan’s Relationships Gallery Rouhan, the Gray Ender.jpg|Rouhan, The Grey Ender Rouhan, Hobgoblin Attire and Anatomy (censored).JPG|Hobgoblin Rouhan, Goblin attire and Anatomy (censored).JPG|Goblin Rouhan (Ogre), Armor and Anatomy.JPG|Ogre Rouhan's Weaponry.JPG|Ragnarok, Sunlight Soul, and Crimson Dawn Voice Actor Kevin Thoms Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Goblins Category:Hobgoblins Category:Paradigm Category:Ogre